1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a knowledge-base computer system which solves a problem of a design procedure or control procedure constituted by information including ambiguous applied conditions, or if-then rules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional knowledge-base computer system is generally arranged to flexibly execute a procedure by utilizing previously memorized procedure and solution for a design or control in the form of information unit such as a frame. Such a computer system includes an input section, an output section, an inference section and a knowledge base section. The computer system is designed to seek a value of output information by means of the object oriented method. That is, when output information to be outputted is requested in a frame knowledge, input information related to the output information is searched from the knowledge base section. Until the input information satisfies the condition for obtaining the output information, every input information is repeatingly obtained while a newly obtained and unsettled information is taken into consideration to be searched. Thus, the conventional knowledge-base computer system is designed such that the frame knowledge has to perfectly provide the applied condition for the output information. Accordingly, when the condition for judgement in a frame is not clear, the answer "its frame output information" can not be obtained.